The present disclosure relates to data processing apparatus, in particular, but not exclusively, to a data processing apparatus that is configured to generate an alarm signal as a result of analysis performed on received audio and video data signals.
Closed circuit television (CCTV) systems are known to record video data, and display the video data to a human operator in order that the human operator can identify any anomalies in the video data, for example breaches of security, or illegal activities.
US 2006/0222206 (Garoutte) discloses a methodology of implementing complex behaviour recognition in an intelligent video system.
US 6628835 (Brill et al) discloses a method and system for defining and recognizing complex events in a video sequence.
WO 97/08896 (Scientific-Atlanta, Inc.) discloses an open area security system that comprises an acoustic sensor array capable of forming elevational and azimuthal beans, and a camera mounted in the vicinity of the array that is automatically directed toward a detected, sound-producing event.
Aspects and embodiments disclosed herein were devised with the foregoing in mind